miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nicole2233/Magiczna Marinette : Powrót Zła
Witam serdecznie. Jest to ciąg dalszy opowiadania "Magiczna Marinette". WAŻNE: U nich jest rok 2015! Prolog -Marinette- Od pokonania Władcy Ciem minął nie cały miesiąc. Wszyscy zrozumieli co i jak. Chloe oczywiście była zazdrosna. Mimo, że ufam moim przyjaciołom, nie powiedziałam im o jednym... Ale o tym potem. Urodziny mam 5 sierpnia. Tego samego dnia świętowałam. Zaprosiłam tylko Alyę, Nino i oczywiście Adriena, mojego chłopaka. Jednak nie wiedziałam o niespodziance... Rozdział 1 Był 5 sierpnia. Po szkole moi przyjaciele i ja ruszyliśmy do mojego domu. Opiekunowie powiedzieli, że przyszedł list z Magicznego Wymiaru, i mam się tam zaraz zjawić z całą moją klasą. Szybko zadzwoniłam do wszystkich. Najciężej było mi dzwonić do Chloe. Ale trzeba pokonywać trudności, prawda? Po 15 minutach, wszyscy byli w moim domu. Naszyjnikiem, który dostałam od pani Light, otworzyłam portal. Weszliśmy do niego i po chwili znaleźliśmy się obok mojej szkoły, "Magie Unique,". Czekała tam dyrektorka. Dała mi kartkę. Pisali to moi rodzice. Kazali mi przyjść do zamku... ( Chyba się już domyślacie czego im nie powiedziała, co? ) - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Marinette. - powiedziała do mnie pani Light. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziałam i po chwili dodałam - Chodźcie! - Gdzie idziemy? - spytała Alya. - Tam - powiedziałam i wskazałam palcem na duży, śnieżnobiały pałac. - Łał... - usłyszałam głos zdumionego Nino ( lub Nina - nie jestem pewna ). Ruszyliśmy.Wędrówka zajęła nam 20 minut. Chloe ciągle narzekała, ale dało się przeżyć. Gdy byliśmy już na miejscu, usłyszałam kobiecy głos. - Księżniczko Marinette, księżniczko Marinette! - wołała. - KSIĘŻNICZKO?! - wszyscy byli zdumieni, a najbardziej to chyba Chloe. Grace ( bo tak miała na imię ) podeszła do mnie. - Tak, oczywiście. Nie powiedziałaś im księżniczko? - Właśnie, czemu? - spytała Alya. Czułam takie jakby zawstydzenie, że im nie powiedziałam i dowiedzieli się w taki sposób. - Wiecie, najpierw wiadomość o magii, a potem jeszcze to. Pomyślałam, że to trochę za dużo... - Masz w sumie rację, te wszystkie opowieści o samej magii były ciekawe, ale długie. Jeszcze to? Zwariowałbym! - powiedział Kim. - Tak... A właśnie. O co chodzi Grace? - Twoi rodzice zrobili ci niespodziankę, co? Robią przyjęcie, a właściwie bal tutaj. - Bal? Ale... - Stroje? To żaden problem - powiedziała i pstryknęła palcami. Każdego po kolei otoczyła, zmieniając ubranie. - Adrien - Okazało się, że pani Grace, też jest czarodziejką. Za pomocą magii, wszystkim zmieniła stroje. Chłopcy mieli białe koszule, czarne garnitury, spodnie i buty. Natomiast dziewczyny miały suknie do kostek. Nikomu, oprócz Marinette, nie zmieniła się fryzura. A właśnie, Marinette. Miała pasteloworóżową suknię na ramiączkach, buty w tym samym kolorze, koka z dwoma puszczonymi obok uszu pasemkami oraz złoty łańcuszek z sercem na szyi. - No, gotowe. Chodźcie do sali balowej. Tam jest wszystko przygotowane. Ojej, potraficie tańczyć walca, prawda? Rozległy się szumy, ale po chwili, wszyscy pokiwali głowami. - Tylko pewnie nie naszego... - westchnęła Marinette. - Waszego? - spytałem. - U nas tańczy się trochę inaczej. - O o - powiedzieli wszyscy oprócz Marinette. Ona wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechnęła się. - Przeprowadzimy szybki kurs tańca - na te słowa cała nasza klasa, tylko nie ja i Marinette, nabrała głośno powietrza i głośno je wypuściła. Ja spojrzałem na nią ze zdziwieniem, miałem minę jakbym nie wiedział o co chodzi. Rozdział 2 - Marinette - - No co? Bal rozpoczyna się od tradycyjnego tańca. - Racja - potwierdził moje zdanie Adrien. - Dobra, dobierzcie się w pary - powiedziałam i mój chłopak stanął obok mnie. Alya z Nino, Ivan z Mylene ( nie wiem czy dobrze napisałam ), Max z Rose, Kim z Juleką, Nathaniel ( nie wiem czy dobrze napisałam ) z Sabriną, a Chloe ( wymyślona postać, wyobraźcie sobie jak chcecie ) z Tomem. - Yhm. Teraz patrzcie na mnie i na Adriena. Raz, dwa, obrót ( piruet w parze ), raz, dwa, i chłopcy podnoszą dziewczyny - potem jeszcze 4 inne kroki i koniec. Weszliśmy do sali balowej. - Wszystkiego najlepszego Marinette! - krzyknęła służba. - Ojej, ja... dziękuję wam wszystkim, bardzo! - podeszli do mnie rodzice, ci prawdziwi oczywiście. - Wszystkiego dobrego z okazji urodzin! - powiedzieli i mnie przytulili. - Dziękuję. Chcę wam przedstawić Adriena, mojego chłopaka. - Chłopaka? - byli chyba zdziwieni. - Tak. Adrien, to moi rodzice.Król Vincent Dupain i Królowa Emilie Dupain. - Miło mi poznać. - Nam również. Ale po co jest bal? Nie czas na pogaduszki, tylko na pierwszy taniec jubilatki - powiedział król. - Tak - odpowiedziałam i wystawiłam rękę do Adriena. O dziwo Chloe nic nie mówiła. Może przez obecność moich rodziców... - Marinette! Wszystkiego najlepszego! - usłyszałam głos mojej przyjaciółki. - Tikki! - przytuliłam ją do policzka. - Jak miło cię widzieć. Dziękuję. - Muzyka! - zawołała moja mama. - Wybacz Tikki. Potem pogadamy - puściłam do niej oko. - Jasne - odpowiedziała. Muzyka zaczęła grać. Szybko ustawiłam się z Adrienem. Zaczęliśmy. Potem dołączyła reszta. Tańczyliśmy tak chyba 20 minut. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a do sali wbiegła bestia. Wielka, biała, pokryta czarnymi cętkami. - Uciekać! - krzyknął mój ojciec. Potwór rozglądnął się i popatrzył na mnie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się w moim kierunku. Zaczął biec wprost na mnie. Szybko pobiegłam na zewnątrz. Musiałam uciekać i wyprowadzić bestię z zamku. Nikt nie pobiegł za mną, chociaż widziałam jak powstrzymują Adriena. Besti wyraźnie chodziło o mnie. Wbiegłam do Czarnego Lasu. Nie mogłam się przemienić, ponieważ gdybym zatrzymała się choć na chwilę, potwór dopadł by mnie. Drogę zagrodziło mi drzewo. Stanęłam i odwróciłam się w stronę stwora. Zamachnął się na mnie, ale uskoczyłam. Niestety, zdążył zrobić mi ranę na ramieniu. Bolało. Nie, to mało powiedziane. To OKROPNIE bolało. Wczołgałam się do małej nory. Wydrążona była we wzniesieniu ziemi. Ja się tam zmieściłam, ale moja zmora już nie. Usłyszałam dudnienie kopyt, a następnie strzał. Bestia ryknęła potężnie i uciekła. Zobaczyłam twarz Adriena. - Możesz już wyjść - powiedział, a ja szybko to zrobiłam. Byłam cała brudna. Usłyszałam cichy śmiech Chloe. - Chloe, to nie jest śmieszne - zawołałam. Od razu nastała cisza.Uwadze Adriena nie uszła też rana na ramieniu. - Jeny, Marinette! Co ci się stało?! - krzyknął zmartwiony. - Bestia. - Córeczko, chodź szybko. Opatrzymy to w zamku - powiedziała mama. - Na razie zrobię tak - z dołu sukni oderwałam kawałek materiału i obwiązałam krwawiącą ranę. - Dobry pomysł - delikatnie zaśmiał się Adrien. Rozdział 3 - Wsiadaj! - powiedział mój ojciec. - Cześć Luna - przywitałam się łagodnie z koniem i na niego, a właściwie na nią wsiadłam. - Kłusem? - spytałam. - Nie, galopem. Żeby w ranę nie wdało się zakażenie - odpowiedziała moja mama. - Dobrze - powiedziałam i przycisnęłam piętami boki konia. - Adrien - Marinette mimo swojego stroju, dobrze sobie radziła. Chloe,( pojechali tylko : rodzice Marinette, Adrien i Chloe, nie wiem dlaczego) jechała trzymając się mnie mocno. Ja uczyłem się jeździć konno, ale nawet ja nie byłem lepszy od mojej dziewczyny. Jechała na karej ( jakby ktoś nie wiedział, czarnej) klaczy z białą gwiazdką ( plamką ) na czole. Po około 7 minutach byliśmy w zamku. - Chodź, szybko księżniczko Marinette. Musimy opatrzyć te rozcięcie na skórze! - wołała pani Grace. - Marinette - Grace popędzała mnie jak szalona. Ale nie łatwo jest biec po schodach po ucieczce przed stworem i jeździe galopem ( Wiem co mówię, to nie jest tak, że wsiada się na konia i wiśta. O nie. Na koniec rozdziału wyjaśnię). Rana piekła nie miłosiernie. Gdy tak biegłam, kawałek materiału, którym owinęłam ranę, osunął się delikatnie. To co tam zobaczyłam, odebrało mi dech w piersiach. Ślady 4 pazurów nie były już czerwone, tylko bordowe, i skóra wokół nich była zaczerwieniona ( kto oglądał " Alicja w Krainie Czarów" wie o co chodzi, coś jak rana Alicji ). - O rety... - wyszeptałam do siebie. Weszłam do " sali szpitalnej ". - Siadaj księżniczko - powiedziała Grace, a ja wykonałam polecenie. Ostrożnie odwinęła " bandaż ". - Święta panienko! Kiedy to tak... - Pewnie w czasie, gdy tu galopowaliśmy. - Gdzie ja podziałam wodę utlenioną - mówiła zestresowana. Serce zaczęło mi bić jak oszalałe, kiedy to usłyszałam. Wiedziałam jak to będzie bolało. Już teraz piecze, a jeszcze jak się poleje wodą utlenioną... - Mam, teraz się nie ruszaj, dobrze? - Postaram się - odpowiedziałam. - Piecze? - spytała. - Trochę - skłamałam. Piekło strasznie. - Dobrze... - powiedziała i polała ranę wodą utlenioną. - Ssss - przecedziłam przez zęby. Jak to bolało. Na szczęście nie było gorsze od chwili samego zadania ciosu w ramię. - Wiem, boli, ale zaraz przestanie - uspokajała mnie i zaczęła owijać zranione miejsce bandażem. - Już. - Dziękuję Grace - spojrzałam na zegar wiszący na ścianie. - O nie! Spóźnie się na test! Pan Faster będzie mega wściekły! - Szybko, idź do pokoju, przebierz się i jedź powozem do szkoły! - Tak, pędzę - powiedziałam i wybiegłam z pomieszczenia. Potem przebrałam się w mundurek, wzięłam plecak i ruszyłam na dół. Adrien chyba chciał mi coś powiedzieć, bo otworzył usta, ale ja tylko zawołałam : - Nie mogę teraz, mam test! Czułam, że będę miała przechlapane. Tak jak pisałam, wyjaśniam. Żeby choćby kłusować trzeba : Cały czas mieć nogi przyklejone do boków konia z piętami w dół, trzeć boki konia, mieć odpowiednio ustawione ręce, anglezować ( jeżeli to kłus ćwiczebny, to nie ), i przede wszystkim, trzymać się w siodle! Wiem, bo sama jeżdżę konno. Galopem jeszcze nie potrafię jeździć:) Rozdział 4 '- Marinette -' Jechałam powozem i powtarzałam wiadomości. Był to test ze wszystkich przedmiotów i to z całego roku ( nutka " Soy Luna ", którą uwielbiam). Byłam już spóźniona. Przynajmniej miałam wytłumaczenie i dowód. Wytłumaczenie to wypadek, a dowód to rana. Gdy dojechałam, zobaczyłam na placu magików. Co oni tu robią? Nie ważne. Wyszłam z powozu i pobiegłam ze stosem książek przy klatce piersiowej ( wiecie o co chodzi, chyba... ). Stanęłam przed drzwiami klasy. Uspokoiłam się i zapukałam. Nie usłyszałam pozwolenia na wejście, ale wyszedł nauczyciel. - O. Panienka Marinette raczyła się zjawić. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Mogę napisać test? - Teraz już nie. - Co? Nie, nie, nie, nie. Proszę. - Przykro mi. To zbyt poważny test - powiedział z powagą. - Proszę, miałam wypadek - pokazałam bandaż - Błagam - mówiłam zrozpaczonym głosem .- Nie. Z tego co wiem, to jedyna godzina lekcyjna dzisiaj, więc wracaj do domu .- Proszę, jeśli nie zaliczę tego testu, mogę nie dostać świadectwa.- Wiem, napiszesz kiedy indziej.- Ale po jutrze zakończenie roku szkolnego, a jutro mamy wolne - powiedziałam błagalnie, ale pan Faster tylko pokiwał przecząco głową i wrócił do klasy. Byłam załamana. Wyszłam ze szkoły i wsiadłam do powozu. - Do zamku, proszę... - mruknęłam i woźnica ruszył w stronę domu. Po 5 minutach byliśmy w zamku. Weszłam do środka. '- Adrien -' ' '- O, Marinette, chciałem... - przerwałem, bo tylko spojrzała na mnie smutnym wzrokiem, a ja wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. - Co się stało - spytałem. - Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę... - burknęła smutno, wchodząc po schodach. Podbiegłem przed nią. - Ej, dziś twoje urodziny. Co taka mina? - zapytałem ( jak co, rodzice Mari, odesłali wszystkich, oprócz Adriena, do domu) .- Nie dostanę świadectwa i będę musiała powtarzać klasę .- Jak to? Czemu? Jakie masz oceny? - Szóstki, piątki i czwórki, ale nie napisałam testu z całego roku. Pan Fasrer nie pozwolił mi wejść do klasy,bo ten test się już zaczął. Jutro mamy wolne, a pojutrze zakończenie roku. - A mówiłaś o tym wypadku? - Tak i to na nic. Ale jest jeszcze coś, co mnie zastanawia... - Co? - Czemu magicy byli przed szkołą? Mają swoją szkołę dla magików. - Ja tym bardziej nie wiem. - Zresztą, to nie moja sprawa. Idę do pokoju... - była taka smutna. Chciałem ją rozweselić, ale nie wiedziałem jak. Nagle podniosła głowę i zawróciła z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Gdzie idziesz? - spytałem. - Do komnaty muzycznej. - Mogę iść z tobą? - zapytałem niepewnie, bo nie wiedziałem czy chce być sama, czy może chce towarzystwa. - Em, ok - zawachała się, ale zgodziła. '- Marinette -' Nie byłam przekonana do tego pomysłu, bo zwykle przebywam tam, żeby pośpiewać w samotności. Przed kimś się wstydzę. Ale przecież nie mogłam mu odmówić, pomyślałam, że najwyżej będę sobie nucić. Gdy doszliśmy, podeszłam do fortepianu, usiadłam i zaczęłam naciskać klawisze oraz nucić na głos : - Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na...( w rytmie refrenu " Valiente " z "' Soy Luna' " jak co ). - Grasz? - spytał Adrien siadając obok mnie. - Tak, ale nie za bardzo potrafię... - Nie wierzę ci. Ta melodia była śliczna... Śpiewasz też? - Trochę... Ta melodia jest z pewnej piosenki, którą uwielbiam. - Zaśpiewasz?- No... - Zawachałam się. - Dobrze. - Zaczynaj, ja słucham. - "' Życie twe, jak wielka przejażdżka, stanie się, gdy zadecydujesz...' ( kanał na YouTube : Evex. To jej piękne tłumaczenie, NIE MOJE!!! ''') - gdy zaśpiewałam i zagrałam, Adrien zaczął klaskać. - Łał, ślicznie śpiewasz. Dlaczego nie zgłosiłaś się jeszcze na żaden szkolny konkurs talentów? - Bo się wstydzę... - Przede mną się... - Przed tobą to co innego! - przerwałam mu. - Nie prawda.- Prawda. Ech, wybacz, mam ostatnio trochę dużo na głowie. - Rozumiem - powiedział z troską w głosie i ktoś wszedł o pomieszczenia. - Tutaj jesteście! - To była moja mama. - Marinette, chodź. Mamy pewne podejrzenia, co do tego ataku... - Dobrze - odpowiedziałam. - Ja też mogę? - zapytał moją mamę Adrien. - Tak. Gdy weszliśmy do sali rady, zobaczyłam mojego tatę i Wyrocznię. - Witaj Marinette - powiedziała Wyrocznia. - Witam, Adrien, to jest Wyrocznia, Wyrocznio, to Adrien, mój chłopak. - Miło mi, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Podejrzewam, że ataki były sprawką Ivy... - Wyrocznia była bardzo poważna. - Kogo? - spytałam. - Ivy, królowej cienia. Słyszałaś o Yin - Yang? - Tak, to znak równowagi - odparłam. - Istnieje Yin - Yang światła i cienia. Połówkę cienia ma Iva. Wygląda jak połowa normalnego Yin - Yang, z tą różnicą, że jest cała czarna, bez białej kropki... - A druga część? - byłam zafascynowana tą opowieścią. - Druga połowa nie istnieje... - Jak to? Yin - Yang ma dwie połówki. - Tą drugą może stworzyć tylko jedna moc : Płomień Smoka. - Płomień Smoka? - Tak, Iva chce cię dopaść, by odebrać ci moc, stworzyć drugą część i zostać królową światła i cienia. Poprzednia posiadaczka tej mocy nie żyje już od 400 lat. - Dlatego ty musisz stworzyć połowę światła, żeby ona nie dostała jej - powiedział mój ojciec. - Iva przebywa w Obsydianie? - Oczywiście - odpowiedziała Wyrocznia. - Więc... Może, jeśli tam pójdę, uda mi się pokonać Ivę, odebrać część cienia i przechować obie w bezpiecznym miejscu. - O nie. To zbyt niebezpieczne. A nawet jeśli, kluczem do Obsydianu jest kamień szlachetny o tej nazwie - wytłumaczyła Wyrocznia. - Wszystko dzisiaj jest takie pogmatwane... - A właśnie. Jak ci poszło na teście córeczko? - spytała moja mama. - Em, no... Ja... - przygryzłam dolną wargę i złapałam się za łokieć w geście zakłopotania. '''I jak? To chyba mój najdłuższy rozdział. Jestem z siebie dumna. Hi hi. W komentarzach, możecie prosić o spoiler następnego rozdziału. ::::::::::::: KONKURS! ''' Zasady są proste. Tutaj znajdziecie tekst z wyrazami w 3 językach : angielskim, niemieckim i hiszpańskim. Kto pierwszy "rozszyfruje" wyrazy, ten wygrywa. Pewnie myślicie : nagroda. Wiem, że jestem słaba, ale myślę, że dedykacja dla zwycięzcy wystarczy.' '''WAŻNE! Robicie w taki sposób : czytacie zdanie, np. On jest taki 1. valiente. Potem w komentarzu piszecie 1. ( wyraz po polsku). Proste? Chyba tak! No to jedziemy!' '- Marinette -' Adrien jest taki 1. valiente i 2. nice. Wszystkim 3. hilft. Pierwszy dowiedział się o mojej 4. magia 5. mystery. Ja go po prostu 5. me encanta. Tekst oczywiście związany z opowiadaniem, żeby nie było:) UWAGA! Do tekstu używałam Tłumacza Google. Za wszystkie błędy z góry przepraszam. Rozdział 5 Powiedziałam rodzicom prawdę. Byli rozczarowani, ale nie mną, tylko postępowaniem szkoły. Mój ojciec powiedział, że napiszę ten test jeszcze następnego dnia. Po tych słowach wyszedł. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że słońce zaczęło już zachodzić. - Mamo, idę do ogrodu - rzekłam. - Dobrze, ale wróć przed 22 - pokiwałam głową, chwyciłam Adriena za rękę i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. - Poczekaj tu na mnie, zapomniałam przebrać się z mundurka - zaśmiałam się. - Ok. Po około 15 minutach byłam gotowa. Ubrałam białą sukienkę do kolan z ciemnoróżowym, szerokim paskiem. Włosy spięłam w kok taki jak na balu urodzinowym. Wciąż myślałam o ataku i o tym co usłyszałam od Wyroczni. Postanowiłam się odprężyć i pokazać Adrienowi pewną sztuczkę. - To co? Idziemy! - powiedziałam z entuzjazmem. - Do ogrodu, tak? - Yhm. Gdy dotarliśmy, ruszyłam do dzwonków i klękłam przy nich. - To twoje ulubione kwiaty? - spytał Adrien dołączając do mnie. - Lubię wszystkie kwiaty, ale to prawda. Te lubię chyba najbardziej. To wspaniały instrument, ma wspaniały dla ucha dźwięk i... - Zaraz, czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś instrument? - Tak, a co w tym dziwnego - zaśmiałam się, udawając, że nie wiem o co mu chodzi. - To, że to kwiaty. - Pokażę ci coś - wtedy zamknęłam oczy z uśmiechem na ustach i wywołałam delikatny wietrzyk. Otworzyłam oczy, a dzwonki zrobiły swoje. Wytworzyły piękną melodię w rytmie " Eres " ( z " Soy Luna " jak coś, wiem, mam świra na tym punkcie :) ). - Łał, to ty? - spytał zachwycony Adrien. - To te dzwonki, ja tylko kieruję wiatrem. Nasilam go i osłabiam, żeby wydały dobrą melodię. - Czyli, grasz na kwiatach! - stwierdził. - Tak, według mnie grają piękniej niż jakikolwiek instrument. - Rzeczywiście, pięknie - powiedział i nagle z róż uniósł się pyłek, który nas otoczył i zmienił nasze stroje. Znaczy, nie do końca. Moją sukienkę tylko przydłużyły, tak, aby sięgała do kostek. Za to Adrien miał garnitur, taki, jak na moim przyjęciu urodzinowym. - Co? - zdziwił się Adrien. - O nie, tak to nie będzie! - Podeszłam do róż. - Co wy sobie myślicie? - Emm... - Adrien nie za bardzo wiedział o co chodzi. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę ( dzwonki cały czas grają tą samą piosenkę, jak skończą zaczynają od nowa ). - Róże to romantyczki, a te czerwone, to już całkiem. Lubią patrzeć na romantyczne scenki. Chcą, żebyśmy zaczęli tańczyć walca. Ale one sobie za dużo pozwalają! Zmieniać nam te ubrania, już! - poleciłam, a chwilę potem mieliśmy normalne stroje w jakich tam przyszliśmy. Ale to nie był koniec. Parę sekund potem otoczyły nas różowe listki w kształcie serc. - No błagam, zaraz oszaleję! To, że jesteśmy parą, nie znaczy, że musicie robić tu jakąś telenowelę! - Emm, ty... gadasz z kwiatami? - W pewnym sensie. Nie rozumiem ich, ale wiem o co im chodzi. One rozumieją mnie, więc to co robię wygląda jak rozmowa - odpowiedziałam. - Ma - Marinette? Spójrz! - zawołał. Ścianę pałacu zaczęły porastać czarnoszare pędy z cierniami. - Wiesz co? Muszę gdzieś iść. - Mo... - zaczął, ale mu przerwałam. - Nie, tym razem nie radzę... - Dlaczego? - Bo te ciernie to ja! Nie chcę tego, ale mam za dużo zmartwień i spraw w głowie. Nie kontroluję swojej mocy. Dlatego chodzę do szkoły magii. Żeby uczyć się kierować moją magią. Jest w zamku jeden pokój na takie okoliczności. Muszę tam iść, żeby pędy się nie rozprzestrzeniały. Powiedz moim rodzicom. Gdy poukładam sobie wszystko w głowie, wracam na Ziemię... Jeśli ciągle będą dochodzić nowe wiadomości o zagrożeniu, to się nie uspokoję... Przebywanie z Alyą też na pewno pomoże - wyjaśniłam i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam do tak zwanej, Sali Kontroli. Było tam wszystko czego potrzeba. Łóżko, stolik, komódka, szafa, lampka, a nawet książki, telewizorek, filmy i fortepian. Ciernie od razu zaczęły piąć się po ścianach pokoju. - Adrien - Wykonałem polecenie Marinette. Powiedziałem jej rodzicom o wszystkim. Byli smutni. - Ech... Mogliśmy poczekać z tą historią o Yin - Yang... - westchnęła królowa Emily. - Tak... - Potwierdził ojciec Marinette. - Chłopcze, musisz wracać na Ziemię - zwrócił się do mnie. - Ale... - zacząłem, ale mi przerwano. - Chyba nie chcesz tu przesiedzieć kilku dni. Twoi rodzice będą się martwić - powiedziała mama Marinette. - Kilku dni?! - Byłem bardzo zdziwiony. - Skąd państwo wiedzą, że kilka dni? - Kiedyś już tak było. Musiała przyswoić wiadomość o opuszczeniu domu i o Władcy Ciem... - odpowiedziała królowa. Niestety, ale po około 15 minutach byłem w domu. Musiałem wszystko opowiedzieć Alyi. Była smutna, ja również. - Marinette - W Sali Kontroli spędziłam 2 dni. Po tym czasie, ciernie przestały się rozprzestrzeniać. Gdy wyszłam, poszłam do moich rodziców. - Marinette! - zawołała mama i oboje mnie przytulili. - Witajcie! Chciałam wam powiedzieć, że wracam na jakiś czas do Paryża... Rozmowa z Alyą i Adrienem dobrze mi zrobi... - Czy to trochę nie za wcześnie? Dopiero wyszłaś z Sali Kontroli. - Nie tato. Jest OK. Idę spakować kilka rzeczy i zawołać Tikki. - Zabierasz ją z sobą? - zapytała moja mama. - Tak, jest moją przyjaciółką. Uspokoi mnie w razie czego - zaśmiałam się. Rodzice przytaknęli głowami. Spakowałam walizkę, zawołałam Tikki, pożegnałam rodziców i otworzyłam portal. W parę sekund byłam przed domem w Paryżu. Wyjęłam z torebki telefon. - Halo? Alya? Tak, to ja. Yhm. Wyszłam. Tak, Alya, wszystko OK. Słuchaj, spotkajmy się za około 10 minut obok fontanny w parku, dobrze? Tak? To super! Zadzwonię jeszcze do Adriena. Yhm. No, to pa! - Zakończyłam rozmowę z moją przyjaciółką i wybrałam numer do mojego chłopaka. - Adrien? Tak, rozumiem. Ja też bym cię teraz przytuliła, ale co powiesz za 5 minut? Koło fontanny w parku. Yhm. Dobra. Do zobaczenia! - pożegnałam się i włożyłam telefon do torebki. Obok szkoły zobaczyłam Chloe i Sabrinę. Z czegoś się śmiały. Wtedy zobaczyłam z czego. Miała zdjęcie obrobione w fotoshopie. Całowała się na nim z Adrienem, ja byłam obok, a z nosa leciała mi para. - Marinette, dobrze się czujesz? - spytała Tikki, a w odpowiedzi za mną wyczarowałam różę z mnóstwem kolców. - Uff, czyli nie jest tak źle - i wtedy kwiat zapłonął ogniem. - Marinette, nie denerwuj się... - Wiem jak się pozbyć tego problemu - wyciągnęłam rękę w stronę zdjęcia i zapaliło się. Chloe je puściła i uciekła. A mówiła, że ona też mogłaby ratować świat, a zwykłego płomyczka się boi. Żeby nie zapalić całego miasta, chlusnęłam wodą na zdjęcie, a w wyniku tego czynu, rozmyło się. Odwołuję to co napisałam wcześniej. TO jest mój najdłuższy rozdział ( chyba ). Piszcie w komentarzach jak wyszedł, bo na końcówkę całkiem wyśiliłam moją wenę. Dzisiaj dorzucam 3 żarty z ESKA TV : Zwierzę na 2 litery ? Odp. Qń ( czytaj : kuń ). ''' '''Jaki jest magik kiedy straci magię? Odp. Rozczarowany. ''' '''Jakie kamyczki przedstawiają lalkę - mordercę? Odp. Otoczaki.BONUS! ( nie z ESKA TV ) ' Dwaj głupkowie kupują konie.' '- Jak nie odróżnimy?' '- Ja obetnę swojemu ogon.' Nazajutrz oba konie nie mają ogona. '- A co teraz?- Ja obetnę swojemu grzywę.' Nazajutrz oba konie nie mają grzywy. '- A teraz co?- Ja biorę czarnego, ty białego.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania